E-mail my heart
by Lore-chan
Summary: Un songfic con letra de Britney Spears....no me gusta mucho ella, pero el fic me gustó como quedó ^^


1 E-mail My Heart  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Para siempre   
  
Han sido horas, que parecen días   
  
desde que te fuiste.   
  
Y todo lo que hago es ver la pantalla,   
  
para ver si estas bien.   
  
  
  
  
  
Koushirou miraba atentamente la pantalla de su PC, pero a la vez no. la miraba, sí. Mas su cabeza no estaba ahí, ni su vista, ni ninguno de sus sentidos. Suspiró una vez. Observó la pantalla. Esperaba que algo surgiese de ese pequeño aparato, una señal, algún indicio que le confirmara que a ella le seguía importando lo que a él le pasaba. Nada. Pero al ver que no había nada, Koushirou no se resignaba. Se repetía :"5 minutos más estoy seguro que ella me responderá". Mas nada. Continúo contemplando aquel reflector. Pues no tenía nada que hacer. Si ella estuviera, tal vez lo hubiera invitado a un helado, al parque. A ella no le gustaba mucho verlo sentado allí como si no importara nada, como si el tiempo para él no fuera importante, gastarlo estando ahí sentado, como estaba sentado ahora.  
  
Hace dos días la llamó, para saber si había llegado bien a su destino. No recibió respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tu no respondes cuando te llamo,   
  
supongo que quieres estar sola.   
  
Por eso te mando mi corazón, mi alma.  
  
  
  
  
  
Antes, cuando aún estaba al lado de Koushirou, él se sentía vivo, porque ella le hacía sentirse vivo. Era un fuego que le surgía al estar con ella. Pero ese fuego se apagó, en un instante, en un segundo, desde que se fue.  
  
Y hay veces en la que quiere llorar, pero no. Suspiró por segunda vez. Desea estar fuerte, sentirse fuerte. Porque eso al parecer fue lo que terminó con esa relación. La felicidad no es lo que basta, sino la decisión, alguien decidido, para que la relación fluyera adecuadamente, fuera indestructible. Pero ninguno de los dos lo era. Eran frágiles. Se amaban, pero eran muy frágiles. Koushirou se sentía culpable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y esto es lo que diré:   
  
Lo siento, realmente lo siento.   
  
Puedes darme otra oportunidad,   
  
para hacerlo bien, por los dos  
  
  
  
  
  
 Se sentía culpable, tal vez porque no fue capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida. Siempre preocupado de si mismo, nunca tomar en cuenta a los demás. Porque sin saberlo con el tiempo se volvió él y sólo él. Y eso le hacía frágil; no buscar a otro que lo ayudara a guiarse. Suspiró por tercera vez. Las personas necesitarán siempre a alguien. No pueden mucho solos. Y Koushirou necesitaba a ese otro. La necesitaba a ella, por eso permanecía ahí, sentado, contemplando su pantalla…para ver si algo llegaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
Escríbele a mi corazón   
  
y dime que nuestro amor nunca morirá.   
  
Y yo, yo sabré que estas ahí,   
  
Y yo sabré que todavía te importo.  
  
Respóndeme, y dime que nuestro amor todavía vive...   
  
Para siempre, escríbele a mi corazón.     
  
  
  
  
  
Suspiró por cuarta vez y apagó su computador resignado. Había estado sentado ahí por 4 horas.  
  
Se recostó en su cama y pensó en ella. Merecían una segunda oportunidad. Él merecía una segunda oportunidad, para demostrarle que podía amarla. Tal vez como ella no esperaba, pero sí como él podía. Fueron 23 e-mails, 23 en cinco días y nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Puedo verte en mi mente,  
  
viniendo aquí,   
  
y abriendo esta carta,   
  
que mandé cientos de veces.   
  
  
  
  
  
Miró hacia un mueble cercano, sobre él habían muchos retratos. Y estaba el suyo, que parecía mirarlo, mirarlo largamente con tranquilidad y eso hizo sentir a Koushirou mejor, porque una especie de intuición pasó por su cabeza diciéndole que ella sí, pensaba en él, de una manera diferente, pero que pensaba en él. En Koushirou. Y suspiró por quinta vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
En ella hay una foto nuestra.   
  
Me veo realmente bien contigo.   
  
Por favor no me olvides,   
  
por la herida que puse en tu corazón.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushirou miró hacia el techo blanco, tratando de imaginar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para no pensar en ella, pero no pudo. Los recuerdos de ella persistían sobre él. Haciéndolo sufrir. Sufrir profundamente. Como si algo le atravesara, ni siquiera el corazón; porque hasta eso dolería menos. Suspiró por sexta vez.  
  
  
  
Lo siento, realmente lo siento.   
  
Puedes darme otra oportunidad,   
  
para hacerlo bien, por los dos.  
  
Se levantó de su cama y volvió a sentarse en esa silla frente a su PC, para ver si ocurría algo y había algún mensaje de ella ahí. Suspiró por séptima vez. Pero nada. Se sintió agobiado por la tristeza. Inundado por la melancolía. Necesitaba saber una señal de ella, pero al parecer ella, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dársela. Koushirou entristeció. Pero aún contemplaba la pantalla, con esperanza.  
  
  
  
Escríbele a mi corazón   
  
y dime que nuestro amor nunca morirá.   
  
Y yo, yo sabré que estas ahí,   
  
Y yo sabré que todavía te importo.  
  
Respóndeme, y dime que nuestro amor todavía vive...   
  
Para siempre,   
  
escríbele a mi corazón.  
  
  
  
Koushirou suspiró por octava vez. Ya cansado de esperar y no hallar nada se dispuso a apagar su PC . Pero, algo apareció en pantalla un mensaje …de ella. El chico lo abrió rápidamente. Esperanzado.  
  
De:GirlIloveyou@hotmail.com  
  
Para: Izzten@fantasya.cl  
  
Hola Izzy:  
  
Lamento el no poder haberte escrito antes. Leí todos tus correos electrónicos. Gracias. Aunque no lo creas he pensado mucho en lo que acabo entre ambos y deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad. Esta vez arreglemos las cosas, seamos fuertes. No quiero perderte. Me es difícil no verte frente a tu PC, ahora has de estarlo, he de conformarme con imaginarte. Aunque yo creo que no será necesario…volveré a Japón en dos semanas más para tú cumpleaños…  
  
Te ama…  
  
Mimi.  
  
Lo siento, realmente lo siento.   
  
Puedes darme otra oportunidad,   
  
para hacerlo bien, por los dos   
  
Para siempre.   
  
Qué dirás, qué dirás, qué dirás   
  
Escríbele a mi corazón.  
  
-Fin-  
  
Snif!!, como hago sufrir a mi lindo Izzy y por supuesto tuve que dejarlo sufrir por Mimi…bueno espero que les guste  
  
Mmmmm…….¿Se animan a dejarme un review? Porfis!  
  
Koushirou y Mimi son de la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo….la historia es MÍA, no la tomes sin mi permiso.  
  
  


End file.
